


Oh, Baby

by SlayerKitty



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Klaine Advent Challenge 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerKitty/pseuds/SlayerKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine and various moments with their new baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ache

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles are not in chronological order. Written for Klaine Advent Challenge 2014

Kurt had no idea how it would feel when they got the call - how he would feel. He had expected excitement and nervousness and joy, of course. He had expected tears (mostly from Blaine but a few from the grandparents) and smiles so wide his face would hurt later on. 

She was handed to Blaine first, a tiny pink bundle with flailing arms. He’d not expected the immediate feeling of love that swept over him and the need to hold her. His arms ached with it, a feeling so unexpected he couldn't speak. 

And then Blaine was handing her over, and she was in his arms. Her weight settled against his body and Kurt felt the tears in his eyes as he gazed at her, also unexpected. 

"Hi," he managed to get out. "I’m your Daddy."


	2. Balance

They knew it would be tricky, balancing everything once they brought the baby home. Blaine knew there would be sleepless nights and crying fits, dirty clothes and dirty diapers. 

It doesn’t change the fact the baby is currently screaming her head off at two in the morning, regardless of being changed and fed. It doesn’t change the fact that Blaine is crying right along with her as they walk through the loft. 

The baby finally dozes off around three and Blaine slinks back into bed next to Kurt. 

"Next time, it’s my turn," Kurt says softly, and Blaine sighs. 

"You’re suppose to be sleeping," Blaine replies. 

"Really?" Kurt says wryly. "You try sleeping through that." 

"Sorry," Blaine winces, though he’s sure Kurt can’t see it in the dark. "I’m sorry, I know you have a show tomorrow, I should have -" 

"Blaine," Kurt’s tone stops him. "She’s a baby. She cries. It’s kind of what they do." he pauses. "But we’re both her parents. I can sacrifice some sleep or have my understudy go on if I need too. You can’t balance everything by yourself, okay." 

"Best husband ever," Blaine says, snuggling into Kurt’s side. Silence reigns through the loft for a moment and then the sound of a small cry permeates the air. 

Kurt’s up before Blaine can stop him and Blaine can’t help but smile. 

Maybe they don’t have it all figured out yet, but they will.


	3. Cloud

Kurt leafs through the album on his lap, marveling at how perfect the baby had looked in all of the photos. He couldn’t believe it, but here he was on the subway, mooning over pictures of his little girl. His favorite of the bunch was one of her lying on all white, fluffy material, like a tiny angel floating on a cloud. He blinked back the tears that came to his eyes; he was getting emotional on the subway and that was definitely not like him. He closed the album softly and urged the train to hurry faster. He wanted to get home to Blaine and his little girl.


	4. Dessert

Blaine smiles at Kurt, who’s carrying the baby in his arms. His own hands a full also, a plate of piping hot cookies straight from the oven on them. The dessert smells amazing, filling the whole house as they walk over to the tree and the spot Kurt had decreed that the cookies would go. The baby cooed quietly as Blaine set the plate down and even though he knew she really had no idea what was going on, he liked to think she did. 

"Okay, lovey," Blaine said, leaning over to press a kiss on the baby’s forehead. "It’s bedtime. Good little girls have to go to sleep so Santa can come." 

He met Kurt’s eyes as he stood back up and nearly teared up at the expression on his husband’s face. They walk the baby down the hall to her room and settle her in the crib before reading ‘Twas the Night Before Christmas’ and turning out the light. 

"So," Blaine asks as they walk back out to the living room. "Which one of us is eating the cookies?"


	5. Evening

"I had no idea how hard this was going to be," Kurt mumbles into his entree. He and Blaine are seated across from each other at an Italian restaurant, taking a ‘evening off,’ their first since the baby had been born. 

"I feel like I’ve forgotten something," Blaine replies. "It’s bizarre." 

"Right?" Kurt agrees, picking at his pasta. "I want to call, but Rachel will kill us if we do." 

"I know," Blaine groans, putting down his fork. "I miss her." 

"Me too," Kurt says, holding out his hand. Blaine takes it, his thumb running over Kurt’s fingers. "Let’s give it ten more minutes, and then I say we can go."

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah."


	6. Fall

Blaine had had no idea it could be like this. He rocks the baby to sleep slowly, watching her face as she resists falling, her eyes (Kurt’s eyes) blinking at him sleepily. 

He’s never felt more at peace in his whole life, save for the moment that he and Kurt got married. 

Blaine presses a kiss to her forehead. “It’s okay, lovey,” he whispers. “You can fall asleep. Daddy’s here.”


	7. Grace

The moment he sees her, Kurt knows that all the names he and Blaine have discussed won’t work. She’s not a Hepburn or a Tracy or a Patti. She’s not an Elizabeth or a Rachel. 

She’s more than that and he can’t find the words to describe. 

Blaine agrees when Kurt speaks his thoughts aloud and pulls out his cell phone. They go through tons of names on the baby names website but none of them feel right. He’s beginning to despair when they hit the G’s - so many names and none of them are right. 

Then he sees it, nearly gasping out loud. 

"Grace," he breathes, staring at the baby’s delicate features. 

"Grace," Blaine repeats, glancing at him before staring down at the baby in his arms. "Grace." Kurt lets out a choked laugh. 

"Welcome to the world, Grace," he says softly. "We’ve waited so long for you."


	8. Harmony

Singing Grace to sleep was the favorite part of Blaine’s day, next to crawling into bed with Kurt. The sound of his and Kurt’s voices, blending together in perfect harmony while Grace looked on at them with wide eyes never failed to make him emotional. He would always need another kiss and a cuddle from Grace (even though they’d already put her down her bed) holding her close. Kurt always wrapped his arms around them both, hugging them tightly. 

Blaine wouldn’t trade those nights for anything in the world.


	9. Imprint

Blaine always thought the moment he held Grace for the first time would be imprinted on his brain. Instead, it’s the expression on Kurt’s face and the way he was the moment he first held their little girl. Blaine will never forget the way Grace felt in his arms or her smell or how blue her eyes were. But the way Kurt was the moment Grace’s weight sank against him and he held her, so gently, Blaine knew he would remember in detail until the day he died. 

It would be hard to forget the day he fell in love with his husband all over again.


	10. Jukebox

When Blaine had originally brought home the tiny toy jukebox for Grace, Kurt had though it a great idea. Music was such an integral part of his and Blaine’s life and he wanted to pass that love onto her as well. It was a cute little toy; lighting up while it played, with different buttons to push for the various songs. 

Sure, Kurt had thought it was great, right up until the fiftieth rendition of “Mary Had a Little Lamb” (the only that Grace didn’t scream through at the moment). He had heard the song so many times, he thought he might be going a little insane. 

Blaine apologized and tried to put the toy away in a closet, but Grace would have none of it. So Kurt suffered, internally cursing Mary and that blasted sheep who wouldn’t stay in the pasture grazing where it was supposed to. 

It’s a shock and a surprise when Grace plays other songs on the toy, and Kurt is almost relieved, right up until the fiftieth rendition of “Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star.”


	11. Kindred

It’s obvious from the moment that Grace is born who’s child she is. Kurt knows the moment he sees her that she’s Blaine’s daughter. They’d been unable to decide who would be the biological father when they started the process, opting to both donate and see what happened. 

Kurt had thought idly over the last nine months that the might be disappointed if the baby wasn’t his biologically. He wasn’t sure if it was a testosterone thing or what, but looking at Grace for the first time he was glad to find it wasn’t true. 

She was Blaine. She was part of Blaine and if there was anything this world needed, it was more people with kind and gentle souls like that. He hadn’t know until right then how much he needed her to be Blaine’s child. 

Cuddling her close, Kurt wishes silently that she grows up to be just like her daddy.


	12. Legacy

"You know what I was thinking?" Blaine says as they slip into bed. They’re both exhausted - Grace had been cranky all day and the pair had finally taken her on a long walk through Central Park to wear her out and put her to sleep. 

"What’s that?" Kurt asks, snuggling up close to Blaine. Blaine smiles, slipping an arm around Kurt to hold him tightly. 

"The world is changing," Blaine says, looking down at Kurt. Kurt’s confused face meets his gaze and Blaine chuckles. "Think about it," he continues. "Ten years ago, going out like we did today would been a very different thing." 

Kurt nods and Blaine knows he’s replying the day in his head. How they’d walked arm and arm in the park, kissing occasionally as they took turns pushing Grace in the stroller. How a group of older women power walking nearby had stopped to coo over Grace and tell them how lucky they were to have such a beautiful baby. How that never would have happened years ago. 

"Yeah," Kurt agrees quietly. 

"I’m just so happy," Blaine tells him,"that we’re leaving her a better world than the one we grew up in." He pauses. "It’s not perfect - there’s still things that need to be fixed and changed, but one day at a time, slowly, we’re getting there." 

Kurt nods and Blaine can’t help but press a quick kiss to his lips. Sometimes he has to pinch himself, a reminder that he’s married to his one true love and they have a beautiful baby girl. 

That’s the kind of world he wants to leave for Grace, one of happiness.


	13. Midnight

Midnight seems to be Grace’s favorite time to wake up for a feeding. Kurt’s annoyed by it at first - most nights he’ll have just gone to bed, trying to come down from the high of doing a show, only to have to stagger into Grace’s room for a feeding. Kurt knows that if he asked, Blaine would do it, but he never has the heart to wake him. It’s him, grabbing a bottle from the fridge and warming it quickly, before Grace’s cries turn into screams and Blaine gets woken up. 

It slowly turns into Kurt’s favorite time with Grace. New York is quieter at night, and he can sit with her by the window and stare out at the lights of the neighboring buildings. Sometimes he hums to her as they rock in the rocking chair, Grace’s dark eyes, so like Blaine’s, staring at him. 

Kurt wouldn’t trade those feedings for the world.


	14. Needle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for needles for those that need it.

The first time Grace gets her shots, it feels like the world is ending for Blaine. He wants to stop it from happening, unable to look away as Kurt holds down Grace’s flailing limbs so the the nurse can keep sticking her with needles. Blaine knows it’s terrible but he’s so glad that it’s Kurt holding her down because he just couldn’t, there’s no way he could even. His baby is screaming and crying and it’s breaking his heart. He knows it’s for the greater good - obviously she needs the vaccines so she doesn’t get sick - but listening to the sounds coming out of her mouth are practically killing him. 

Grace is such a gentle baby, he can’t imagine ever hurting her, let alone on purpose, but here he is, watching it happen. Finally the nurse is done and Kurt has Grace in his arms before Blaine can blink, Kurt’s stricken expression matching Blaine’s own, he’s sure. Blaine barely hears the nurse leave the room, so focused on pulling Kurt and Grace close, needing to hold them and soothe them after that horrendous moment. 

Two dishes of ice cream (them) and a dose of Tylenol (Grace) later, and the three of them are in much better spirits. 

Until Kurt points out they have to do the whole thing again in two months.


	15. Occasion

When Blaine got home that night, he was startled to see the living room light up with candles, Kurt standing in the middle of the room, looking ethereal in the soft glow. 

"Wow," Blaine breathed out, staring at his husband. "What’s the occasion?"

Kurt smiled, crossing the room to help Blaine out of his coat. Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms the moment his coat was hung up. 

"Grace and I had a talk today," Kurt spoke softly. "She and I decided that she was old enough to stay the night with Aunt Rachel." 

"You did?" Blaine asked, feeling breathless. It had been so long since he and Kurt had had any quality time together. He would never regret bringing Grace into their lives, never, but he missed having Kurt in that way terribly. 

"Uh huh," Kurt murmured in his ear, licking at Blaine’s earlobe. 

Blaine closed his eyes, his whole body practically vibrating with need. He would need to remember to thank Rachel and Grace later. Yes. 

Much later.


	16. Please

"Please, please, Grace," Blaine begs, holding the wailing baby as he walked around the loft. "Please just go to sleep." He’s lost track of time, no idea how long he’s spent walking this same stretch of floor while Grace screamed her head off. 

He had no idea what could possibly be making her cry - she’d been fed and changed. He’d made sure that nothing was sticking her or pinching her skin. He’d checked her temperature and found it normal. 

He was at his wits end. 

He’d even gone as far as pulling out his phone and Googling it, looking for solutions. He’d already tried everything on that list as well. 

He’d pitched his phone in annoyance and shifted Grace farther up on his shoulder. Sinking down on the couch, he turned on the TV to the Facts of Life marathon that Kurt was recording and hoped that the background noise would give him something else to focus on. The moment the theme song started Grace quieted down, turning her head toward the noise.

Blaine stifling a slightly hysterical laugh. For all she was his biologically, Grace was definitely Kurt’s daughter.


	17. Rent

Kurt gets carried away for Grace’s first Christmas. He can’t help himself. He goes all out - decorating every where he can, getting the biggest tree possible. He does as many Christmas related activities as they can squeeze into their schedules - making gingerbread houses and handmade ornaments, going to see Christmas concerts and reading all the holiday books he can find. They watch all the Christmas specials they can, even though they know Grace doesn’t really understand them

Through it all Blaine doesn’t really protest, but perhaps he might have gone a bit far for the current activity. 

Blaine’s still just staring at the horse drawn sleigh in front of him with shock. 

"You are too much," Blaine says, shaking his head. "You know she won’t remember this." 

"No, but we will," Kurt replies, shifting Grace into his lap as they climb in and sit down. "Now come on. I’m renting this thing by the hour."


	18. Scarf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for Finn/implication of Finn's death

Blaine knows that most kids attach themselves to a toy or a blanket, relying on it for security and comfort. Grace hasn’t really done that, seeming not to rely on any one thing. Kurt shrugs it off, saying it was because they’re great parents and she didn’t need one. 

Then they go home to visit Kurt’s parents for the first time since her birth and learn that they’re wrong. She was just waiting for the right thing to attach herself too. The four of them can’t help but stand there and stare, looking at Grace snuggled up to the crocheted scarf nearly twice her size. 

"It was Finn’s," Carole manages to get out. "I don’t even know how she found it." 

Kurt wipes his eyes and nods. Blaine knows that this is going to be her thing. He can’t help but glance upward, wondering about his brother-in-law, wondering idly if this is Finn’s way of looking out for his niece.


	19. Twist

The first time Grace rolls over, Kurt misses it. His back is turned, he’s working on memorizing his lines for his next role. All he knows is that he’d put Grace down on the floor for some “tummy time” and turned around to find her on her back, looking up at him with a confused expression. 

"Oh my God," Kurt blurts out, startled. "Did you just…" He wants to shout for Blaine, but Blaine’s not home and oh God, they both missed the first time their daughter had rolled over. He’ll beat himself up for that later, going over to coo at Grace and praise her. He puts back on her stomach, pulling out his phone and hoping against hope that she’ll do it again. 

It takes most of the afternoon, but Grace finally rolls over a second time, her tiny body twisting. Kurt’s heart is so full he nearly cries. 

When Blaine gets home and sees the video, he does cry. Kurt can hardly blame him.


	20. Uniform

Blaine should have known how Kurt would be about Grace’s clothes. From the moment they found out she was a girl, Kurt had been on a mission to make her the most well dressed baby ever. Blaine was pretty sure that even some celebrity children didn’t have a closet as extensive as Grace’s was.

Some days Blaine was too afraid to get Grace dressed, afraid he might disturb the perfect uniformity of her closet and risk Kurt’s ire. Forget helping with Grace’s laundry - he’d learned the hard way not to go near it. 

Still, he marveled as Kurt dressed Grace in the cutest little dress he’d ever seen, it was worth it.


	21. Vacation

Their first vacation with Grace is one that Kurt will never forget. They’d chose to take her to Disneyland, even though she was probably too young. Still, watching her face as she took in the sights was amazing. 

It was later though, when they were spending one of their non-park days at the beach, that was the best part of the trip. Kurt would never forget when she saw the ocean for the first time. Her eyes had lit up and she had shrieked and splashed in the surf for an hour before they’d had to take her out. 

Kurt made a mental note for the next year - skip the parks and just go to the beach.


	22. Wedding

Grace has just gone down for a nap and Blaine stretches out on the couch in relief. He’s exhausted and wants nothing more than to take a nap. He spreads his limbs out on the couch and feels his body start to relax. He shifts his foot and then jumps, startled at the loud clatter of whatever he’d just knocked on the floor. He sits up, pausing a moment to make sure the noise hadn’t woken the baby. 

Assured she was still sleeping, Blaine moved to pick up the item off the floor. It had apparently been shoved behind the throw pillow on the sofa. Blaine knew it had to be Kurt’s, but he couldn’t imagine what on earth his husband would need to hide from him. He probably shouldn’t look at it, but temptation bests him, and Blaine cracks open the book. 

It’s scrapbook, that much is obvious. He stares at the pages in shock. They’re full of wedding dresses and venues and color schemes, complete with swatches. 

It takes him a long time to figure out what he’s looking at, but once he does, he can’t help but chuckle. 

When Kurt gets home, he presents him with the scrapbook and enjoys when his husband’s face turns three shades of red. 

"You weren’t supposed to see that," Kurt mumbles, taking the book from him. 

"You’re planning Grace’s wedding and she isn’t even out of diapers yet, Kurt." 

"I couldn’t help myself," Kurt replies. "I just…" 

Blaine smiles because he gets it, he knows how his husband is. 

"It’s adorable," Blaine reassures him. "There’s just one problem."

"What’s that?" Kurt asks. 

"What if she doesn’t want to get married?"

Blaine can’t help but laugh hysterically at the look of horror on Kurt’s face.


	23. Year

"It’s been a crazy year, hasn’t it?" Blaine asks as he settles next to Kurt on the couch. Kurt nods, thinking back. They’d gone from agreeing to try for a baby, to finding a surrogate, to find out the pregnancy had taken all that came with it and then to Grace’s arrival. 

"One of the best years of my life," Kurt says softly, resting his head on Blaine’s shoulder. 

"Mine too," Blaine agrees. "So much has changed in so little time. 

"For the better," Kurt tells him. 

"For the better," Blaine repeats, leaning over for a kiss, which Kurt happily gives.


	24. Zigzag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT. I ACTUALLY FILLED EVERY PROMPT. Merry Christmas!!!

They’re exhausted. The last of the party guests are gone. Grace is down for a nap. The trash is picked up. The dishes are done. 

Grace’s first birthday is a verified success, their little spoiled by all of their friends and family on her big day. 

Blaine smiles, thinking of how she’d practically dived into her cake and had played with the ribbons on her presents. They’d taken a million pictures and Blaine couldn’t wait to get them developed.

"You’re awful quiet," Blaine says, glancing over at Kurt. His husband looks deep in thought. 

"Grace is perfect, right?" Kurt asks. "You’re happy we had her." 

"Of course I am," Blaine replies, startled. He takes Kurt’s hand in his, wondering what brought this on. "I can’t imagine our life without her." 

Kurt nods, staring down at their joined hands. 

"Tell me what’s wrong?" Blaine’s not sure he wants to hear the answer He’s been so sure that everything has been great, he had no idea that Kurt was unhappy. 

"I…" Kurt trails off, looking unsure. "I want another baby, Blaine." 

"You want…" Blaine can’t quite get his head around Kurt’s words. He’d thought he was used to his husbands tendency to zigzag, but one again Kurt has managed to surprised him. 

"It’s stupid, right?" Kurt blurts out, getting up and turning away from him. "You don’t want another one. I was stupid to ask." 

"Hey," Blaine stops him, getting up and crossing the room to take Kurt in his arms. Kurt is tense for a moment, but then relaxes. "It’s not stupid," he whispers."

"It’s not?" Kurt asks, his eyes filling with hope.

"No," Blaine answers. "I would love to have another baby with you." 

He seals his words with a kiss, happiness permeating his entire body.

Nope, life couldn’t get any better than this.


End file.
